Mi rival mas fuerte
by soy may
Summary: Solo desear competir codo a codo con alguien para poder ganarle, y que sin darte cuenta, esa persona que tanto querías superar poco a poco vaya volviéndose parte de tu vida, hasta el punto de volverse indispensable.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! este es mi primer fic de Kuroko no Basket ¡amo este anime! y me encanto siempre la pareja de Kagami/Kuroko, pero en el partido contra Aomine -donde le ganaron- no se, vi por un momento la pareja AoKaga, y busque fanfics de ellos, pero como hay muy pocos ¡aqui me tienen! Espero que les guste la historia, se da un poco despues de que le ganaran a Aomine y el resto ya no seguira la logica de la historia original.

Parejas: Principalmente Aomine/Kagami, por ahora no hay otras.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kuroko no Basket no me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 1: **Te encontré

_¿Desde cuándo empecé a bostezar al irme a casa los días que había jugado? ¿Cuándo deje de sentir algo al ganar? Solo quería un oponente que pudiera enfrentar con todo. Lo deseaba. Un juego tan cerrado que no sabía si ganaría o perdería…_

_No pienso divertirte, si puedes tomártelo con calma… ¡Definitivamente ganare! …¿Por qué actúas como si esto fuera el fin de todo? juguemos de nuevo. Te enfrentare._

Aomine abrió enormemente los ojos y soltó un largo suspiro. "Otra vez" pensó cansado, mientras escondía la cara en la almohada. Ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que había soñado con el pelirrojo desde su último encuentro, ese partido en el que Touhou perdió, aquel en el que ganaron, la primera vez que lo vio. Ese sujeto había logrado despertarlo de aquel trance en el que se encontraba. "El único que puede vencerme, soy yo mismo...je, me equivoque" por supuesto que la derrota no había sido nada agradable. Todavía tenía muy presente el dolor de cabeza, el cansancio en su cuerpo y ese malestar general que no lo había dejado dormir, esa sensación amarga en la boca y pesada en el estómago que siempre deja una derrota. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse...feliz, ¡por fin lo había encontrado! Ese oponente que anhelaba, aquel cuya fuerza superaba la suya, y que le había hecho sentir de nuevo la adrenalina de un verdadero juego.

El moreno volvió a suspirar, hacia tanto tiempo que no tenía aquella sensación que la había olvidado. Aun podía sentir su cuerpo arder por la emoción del juego, el tener todos sus sentidos en alerta, estar cien por ciento concentrado en el juego y en los movimientos de su rival, no saber lo que este hará...poder esforzase hasta que su cuerpo no diera más...

-Aahhh, quiero jugar basket -resoplo mirando al techo, "…con él" este pensamiento no le agrado demasiado. Claro que quería jugar con el de nuevo, pero aunque las cosas no hayan quedado precisamente mal con Kagami, no podía presentarse ante el de la misma manera arrogante que lo había hecho la primera vez.

**_Flash-Back_**

_-Oye. Eres Kagami Taiga ¿verdad? Juega conmigo. Te examinaré._

_-¿Qué? ¿Quién rayos eres? No soporto a los tipos que me dicen que juegue con ellos sin siquiera decirme su nombre._

_-No pregunte cómo te sientes. Si te digo que juegues, tú juega. Te diré mi nombre. Es Aomine Daiki._

_Vio una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del pelirrojo._

_-¿Aomine? –un viento fuerte soplo llevándose algunas hojas, pero no la ligera tensión que comenzaba a sentirse en el aire entre los dos hombres que se encontraban en la cancha- He escuchado acerca de ti, pero no pretendas que solo diga "si" cuando vienes a hablarme de esa…_

_-¡Ya, vamos! –Rio arrogante el moreno- Dije que no te estoy preguntando. Cállate y juega. Nadie espera un partido real. Te dije ya, te examinare._

_El pelirrojo apretó los dientes._

_-No estoy buscando un jugador más fuerte que yo, porque eso no existe. Solo quiero saber que tanto me distraerás de mi aburrimiento._

_Kagami Resoplo fuertemente, sus ojos no se veían debido a su cabello, pero cada facción de su cara gritaba presa de la ira y su ronca voz empezó a sonar._

_-Desde Kise a Midorima…la "Generación Milagrosa" está llena de tipos que me irritan. –Comenzó a tronarse el cuello y el moreno sonrió- Pero tú eres excepcional, aun dentro de ellos –le dedico una mirada cargada de furia, tanto así que un aura roja lo rodeaba- ¡Te aplastare!_

___**Fin-del-Flash-Back_**

Una gota recorrió la nuca de Aomine. Aun no se creía que había sido tan idiota y arrogante, sin duda alguna, si un tipo se le apareciera hablándole así, le partiría la cara. Sin embargo el pelirrojo logro contenerse, pero de todas formas _"¡Te aplastare!" _ese tono de voz y esa mirada le demostrabanque el pelirrojo tenia agallas y era algo había admitido desde el primer momento y si a eso le sumaba la fuerza que ahora tenía…

Una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro del moreno "es el rival perfecto"

Ahora solo tendría que buscar alguna forma para jugar con el de nuevo, ya que no se creía capaz de esperar todo un año para volver a enfrentarlo. El intercolegial del año entrante seria donde todos los equipos se enfrentarían de nuevo, pero…si él llegaba a ganar "La Copa De Invierno" ¿competiría de nuevo el año siguiente? "bueno, él es la clase de persona que da revanchas, así que es probable"

El moreno abrió los ojos sorprendido y de la nada comenzó a reír. Primero había considerado al pelirrojo como un contrincante cualquiera, alguien por encima del promedio pero que no llegaría muy lejos, y ahora lo creía capaz de ganarle a Murasakibara y Akashi…"bueno, habrá que esperar para ver"

-Waaaa –bostezo y estiro los brazos, para luego mirar el reloj. Eran las 7:15 -Tks, da igual, el colegio queda cerca- dicho esto, volvió a recostarse para descansar un poco más, después de todo, las practicas eran a la tarde.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Kun…

-Kagami-kun

-Kagami-Kun –volvió a llamarlo Kuroko, en vista de que el pelirrojo no se había percatado de que la clase ya había terminado y se iba a perder la hora del almuerzo.

-¿e…eh? –pregunto confundido, el pelirrojo, comenzando a entreabrir los ojos.

-Kagami-Kun, ya tocó el timbre.

-Waaa… ¿Qué? ¿Ya? –pregunto terminando de despertarse.

El peli celeste asintió y luego lo miro extrañado.

-¿Te sientes bien? –pregunto, un poco preocupado.

-¿Eh? Si, ¿por?

-No lo sé, últimamente luces muy cansado.

-Hmm –el pelirrojo, se sacudió un poco la cabeza, como para terminar de despejarse- no te preocupes, estoy bien, últimamente no he dormido mucho, eso es todo –término de decir, mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar.

-Kagami-Kun ¿también te desvelan los problemas? –pregunto Kuroko, mientras lo seguía.

-¿También? –pregunto confundido cuando llegaron a la azotea.

La sombra se Seirin se limitó a señalar a diferentes puntos del patio de la preparatoria.

-….Ok, parece que no soy el único que no está pudiendo dormir- dijo sorprendido.

Por diferentes puntos del patio, se podía ver a estudiantes dormidos, otros con pinta de no haber dormido en varios días y algunos con grandes ojeras.

-….Kuroko? –pregunto Kagami, como pidiendo alguna explicación.

-Debido al incidente de la semana pasada, los profesores se vieron forzados a tener que adelantar todos los exámenes y entregas de trabajos prácticos, le dieron a elegir a los alumnos entre dar tarea para las vacaciones o eso, y es obvio lo que eligieron –respondió tranquilamente, mientras colocaba los brazos sobre el barandal.

-Ya veo, bueno, supongo que más de uno estará arrepentido –Dijo el pelirrojo, sonriendo un poco de lado. Quería verle el lado positivo a la situación.

Kuroko suspiro.

-Kagami-kun, eres como un niño –lo regaño, suavemente.

-¿Qué?

-¿Aun sigues deprimido por "La Copa De Invierno"? lo reanudaran dentro de unas semanas, no te exaltes tanto.

El pelirrojo se sonrojo y dio vuelta la cara. No quería pensar en eso, pero la verdad es que estaba muy ansioso y el hecho de que se haya suspendido…bueno, lo deprimió un poco, pero también se había quedado con adrenalina acumulada y no había podido dormir, pero al menos gracias a eso se había mantenido al día con los exámenes.

En resumen lo que había pasado era que, se había anunciado que el invierno vendría muy crudo este año y al parecer se adelantaría unas semanas, lo que ocasiono que extendieran el receso dos semanas más y que también tuvieran que empezar antes haciendo que el semestre fuera muy corto, así que los profesores para obtener notas, adelantaron todo lo que estaba planeado para algunas semanas en adelante y los organizadores de "La Copa de Invierno" decidieran suspenderlo por precaución, hasta que se viera la ola más grande frio.

-Tks, que exagerados –murmuro Kagami.

Kuroko hizo un atisbo de sonrisa, su amigo nunca cambiaria, se notaba que amaba el basket más que nada.

Riiiiinnngggg… Riiiiinnngggg

-Ya es hora de volver.

-¿¡eh!? ¡No comimos todavía! –Se quejó el pelirrojo- ¿Tan rápido acabo el receso?

-Fue tu culpa por quedarte dormido.

-¡oye!...Kuroko?

Para sorpresa del pelirrojo, este ya se encontraba en la puerta de la escalera.

-Vamos, o nos pondrán tarde –dicho esto, comenzó a bajar.

Kagami suspiro, ya comería más tarde, pero por ahora tenía que ir a clase.

El resto del día transcurrió de manera normal, lo único extraño fue que Hyuga les dijo que hoy no habría entrenamiento.

-¿Por qué no? –pregunto Kagami extrañado, ya que era muy raro que la entrenadora cancele una práctica.

El pelinegro suspiro.

-Ya que suspendieron La Copa De Invierno, Riko está diseñando otra forma de entrenamiento, ya que no quiere que perdamos condición durante el receso de invierno.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, tanto a Kagami, como a Kuroko. Los dos conocían muy bien los tipos de entrenamiento de Riko y no querían ni pensar en lo que les esperaba, además que ya estaban bastante cansados sin el entrenamiento.

Termino el horario de clases y de por alguna razón, todos los estudiantes que se habían estado quedando dormidos hasta el momento, salieron con gran rapidez ni bien hubo tocado el timbre.

-Oye, oye, creo que están exagerando un poco.

-Yo también.

-¡Aah! ¡Kuroko!, no te aparezcas así- lo regaño, algún día le terminaría dando un ataque por culpa de aquel chico.

De repente se detuvo, observando sorprendido a la puerta de entrada.

-¿Qué pa- empezó el pelirrojo, pero se detuvo a mitad de frase, cuando vio lo mismo que el peli celeste, un joven de piel morena y ojos azules, apollado sobre la puerta principal -¿A-aomine?

**Continuara….**

¿Qué les parecio? ¿Fue muy largo el capítulo o así está bien?

Espero que les haya gustado! Besos!


	2. 2 Juega conmigo

Hola de nuevo! Yukinu ¡me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia! y espero que te guste como se ira desarrollando, gracias por el comentario!

**Capítulo 2: Juega conmigo**

"Ese maldito…." Pensó el capitán de Totuo, molesto.

-Cuando lo vea ¡lo matare! ¿Quién se cree que es para irse cuando se le da la gana? –grito Wakamatsu, furioso.

-Lo siento! no pude detenerlo- se disculpó Sakurai.

-Pensé que había cambiado esa manía de faltar a las prácticas- suspiro Satsuki, un poco decepcionada. Creyó que la personalidad de Aomine había mejorado un poco luego del juego contra Seirin ¿se habría equivocado?

-Etto…Momoi-san?

-¿Si?

-Creo que era algo importante –dijo Sakurai pensativo- Aomine-san me pidió que avisara que hoy no podría venir.

-¡¿QUEEEEEE?! –preguntaron todos sorprendidos. ¿Aomine dando explicaciones acerca de algo? Eso era muy extraño. Él era del tipo de persona que siempre hacia lo que quería y no se molestaba en avisar de sus planes a los demás. Incluso a Satsuki que era muy cercana a él, le costaba localizarlo cuando este desaparecía.

-Ya veo… -"¿Qué estará haciendo?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿A-Aomine? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –pregunto sorprendido, Kagami.

El moreno levanto la vista al oír la voz del pelirrojo.

-Aomine-kun, hola- lo saludo Kuroko, con una ligera expresión de sorpresa.

Este lo saludo con un ademan de cabeza y dirigió su vista al pelirrojo.

-Yo –saludo mientras se alejaba de la pared –por fin salieron.

-¿Eh? ¿Nos estabas esperando? –pregunto Kuroko.

-Algo así….para ser más específico - dirigio su vista al pelirrojo- te estaba esperando a ti.

-¿Ha? –pregunto este confundido.

Ok. Le había estado dando vueltas y vueltas al asunto desde que perdió contra él. Y como no se le había ocurrido nada, decidió hacerlo a su manera.

-Voy a ser directo –Empezo Aomine, para luego posicionarse en frente del pelirrojo- dijiste "juguemos de nuevo" y que me enfrentarías, pero no puedo esperar a que termines el torneo de este año, para enfrentarte de nuevo en el siguiente. Juega conmigo ahora, Kagami.

El pelirrojo se quedó en blanco un momento ante la intensa mirada que le dirigía el moreno. Aunque se podría decir que este encuentro era algo parecido al primero, notaba un gran cambio en el chico frente a él, mas bien, en sus ojos. Podía ver claramente los deseos de jugar y la adrenalina contenida. Era una mirada muy parecida a la suya desde que le dijeron que suspenderían La copa de invierno.

Respiro profundo y ladeo una sonrisa.

-Está bien, juguemos, Aomine- dicho esto, comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba la cancha más cercana.

El moreno se sorprendió un poco, ya que pensó que el pelirrojo iba a hacerse rogar un poco más, pero no podía estar más feliz. Por fin podría enfrentarlo de nuevo. Rio suavemente y comenzó a seguirlo.

Al parecer ambos chicos se habían olvidado de que Kuroko seguía ahí, pero este estaba demasiado sorprendido como para enojarse. Creyó que iban a tener una discusión infantil como era de esperarse y que luego jugarían. Pero al parecer las estrellas de sus equipos, sabían muy bien lo que querían, así que las palabras no eran tan importantes en esos momentos. El peliceleste sonrió ligeramente, ya que podría presenciar un gran partido, así que comenzó a caminar hacia donde habían ido Aomine y Kagami.

No más llegar a la cancha, Aomine arrojo su chaqueta lejos y saco un balón que tenía dentro de su mochila.

-¿Estabas seguro de que te iba a decir que si, o qué? –sonrió el pelirrojo. No podía disimular su emoción.

-Escuche lo de La copa de invierno.

Kagami frunció el ceño y el moreno sonrió.

-Y supuse que estarías algo acalorado –dijo divertido, para luego comenzar a picar el balón.

-Ah, ya veo –el pelirrojo comenzó a tronarse los dedos eh inmediatamente ocupo una posición defensiva.

Las chispas comenzaron a saltar en el momento en que el moreno comenzó a moverse. A cada paso que daba, tenía al pelirrojo siguiéndolo. Sonrió, eso era justo lo que quería, si no pudiera seguir sus movimientos, no tendría sentido. Pero este partido iba más allá de una revancha, necesitaba comprobar algo. Hizo una finta y logro evadirlo, pero cuando estaba por saltar para hacer su tiro sin forma, el contrario logro quitarle el balón, sin embargo lo recupero con facilidad. Ambos reaccionaban con gran rapidez al menor movimiento del otro, con un instinto animal, ninguno retrocedía un paso y cuando alguno de los dos hacia un punto, el otro se apresuraba para igualarlo. No estaban contando los puntos, solo veían a su oponente, al balón y la canasta. Nada existía para los chicos en la cancha, sola la persona que tenían enfrente. Estaban enteramente metidos en el juego. Un viento fuerte soplo y se pudo ver el brillo y la electricidad en los ojos de Aomine. Había entrado en La zona.

"¿Y bien Kagami? ¿Puedes seguirme el ritmo?" pensó Aomine, algo preocupado. Estar en La zona por primera vez no era tan difícil como hacerlo por segunda. "Si piensa en volver a entrar en ella, no pod…" Abrió enormemente en los ojos, cuando pudo ver en los de Kagami la electricidad y la determinación que solo indicaban una cosa. "Lo hizo…" pensó impresionado, no había pasado tanto tiempo desde su último partido, seguramente no había podido entrenar mucho, y aun así ese tipo… Una enorme sonrisa se formó en el rostro del moreno. "Eres increíble, Kagami"

-Pero… ¡no pienses que te lo dejare fácil! –Con una velocidad increíble logro pasarlo, pero por poca diferencia este le seguía el paso.

Llego hasta detrás de la canasta, para luego girarse y arrojar el balón.

-¡AAAAHHH! –el pelirrojo salto en ese mismo momento y logro sacar el balón de la casta –Me alegro –se secó parte del sudor con su camiseta- ¡porque yo tampoco! –le sonrió.

-...Nada mal- el moreno avanzo hasta media cancha- estas más motivado de lo que esperaba, Kagami.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió, podía sentir la sonrisa del otro aunque estuviera de espaldas.

-Oye oye ¿no te estas conteniendo de nuevo, o si? –pregunto molesto, ante la idea de que el otro no lo tomara en serio.

-Para nada! –Dijo este serio –aunque… "puede que esté un poco cansado" después de todo no había dormido bien en días y en el juego contra Kagami, jugo al cien por ciento.

-¿Aunque?

-No, no es nada –Aomine se encogió de hombros- últimamente no he dormido bien, eso es todo.

Kagami se relajó un poco.

-Ah, ¿solo eso?, entonces está bien –Dijo comenzando a tronarse en cuello- Yo tampoco, así que estamos iguales.

Aunque dijo eso, le estaba costando bastante seguir el ritmo del moreno. Había ganado su último encuentro, pero fue por muy poco y contaba con el apoyo de su equipo. En un uno a uno, le seguía sorprendiendo su forma de juego y los tiros sorprendentes que hacía desde cualquier lugar, además de su rapidez y capacidad para moverse en el aire. Contra ese increíble poder… Se mordió el labio inferior, aun le faltaba bastante, pero eso era lo que más le emocionaba.

-Entonces…-le arrojo el balón a Kagami y se puso en posición defensiva -¿seguimos?

El pelirrojo rio.

-Por supuesto.

El juego siguió. Ninguno era consciente de que el tiempo pasaba y que la tarde comenzaba a caer. Ambos ya habían sobrepasado el tiempo límite de La zona y no jugaban con la misma capacidad que al principio, pero aún era asombroso verlos.

A Kuroko, más que nada, le sorprendía la resistencia física de ambos chicos, pero comenzaba a preocuparle el hecho de que alguno pudiera lesionarse, ya que no se veían dispuestos a parar. Pero para su alivio y sorpresa, los dos lo hicieron al mismo tiempo, aunque de forma algo brusca.

Kagami había sentido que sus piernas se encontraban exhaustas, tanto o más que el resto de su cuerpo, y se había tirado en medio de la cancha, respirando agitadamente, y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. En cambio Aomine habría seguido jugando hasta que se hiciera de noche, pero también comenzó a sentir el cansancio en su cuerpo y cuando vio que el pelirrojo se recostaba en la cancha, suspiro y se sentó en el piso en frente suyo. También con la respiración agitaba y una media sonrisa. "Tal vez si pueda dormir esta noche" pensó, para luego terminar de recostarse y quedar en la misma posición de Kagami.

Se quedaron en silencio, sin decir una palabra, solo disfrutando de la sensación de calor en sus cuerpos, del cansancio extremo y aunque no fueran a admitirlo, de la presencia del otro.

Permanecieron varios minutos en la misma posición, hasta que Kuroko entro en la cancha.

-Fue un juego muy interesante- les sonrió- pero ya se está haciendo tarde, deberíamos volver.

-Tienes razón- dijo el moreno mirando el cielo "¿Cuándo comenzó a oscurecer?" no se había dado cuenta.

Se levantó y empezó a caminar para irse.

-Hasta luego, Tetsu. Buen juego Kagami, fue divertido- se despidió.

-¿He? Oye, espe- el pelirrojo intento levantarse, pero cayó de inmediato al sentir que sus piernas no le respondían.

El moreno giro la cabeza al oír que el otro se detuvo a mitad de frase. "esta escena" por un momento le recordó al juego contra Kise.

El pelirrojo chasqueo la lengua después del tercer intento y frunció el ceño molesto.

-Tks, no me puedo mover –se volvió a recostar- vuelve tu solo Kuroko, te seguiré cuando vuelva a sentir las piernas.

El moreno se quedó mirando al pelirrojo asombrado.

-Por favor, no digas estupideces- suspiro Kuroko.

-¿¡Ha!?

-No puedo dejarte aquí en ese estado, si quieres te puedo ayudar a levantarte.

-¡Me dejaras caer como la última vez! –le reclamo.

-Pfff…JAJAJAJA.

Los dos chicos se voltearon al oír la risa de Aomine. Antes de que el pelirrojo se diera cuenta, este lo estaba ayudando a levantarse, sujetando uno de sus brazos y poniendo una mano en su cintura.

-G-gracias- dijo desconcertado, lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-Te falta resistencia, Kagami- Comento divertido, el moreno.

-Tks, ¡cállate! Que fue por tu culpa.

-Jaja cierto! Lo siento- "maldición…ese juego me puso de buen humor" .Toda la tensión que sentía en sus hombros desde hacía días, había desaparecido y ahora se sentía mucho más relajado- Avísame cuando puedas volver a caminar.

-No hace falta que lo digas.

Kuroko los miro de lado. "definitivamente Aomine-kun, ha cambiado bastante".

-Entonces, vamos- dijo comenzando a caminar.

Luego de hacer un par de cuadras, Kagami volvió a sentir un cosquilleo en las piernas y se sintió capaz de caminar, así que comenzó a soltarse del agarre del moreno.

-¿Ya puedes caminar? –pregunto este.

El pelirrojo asintió.

-Sí, gracias –dijo, un poco avergonzado. Aomine podía mantenerse perfectamente en pie, pero él había caído rendido apenas termino el partido "por eso…"- Juguemos de nuevo, Aomine- sonrió- supongo que no habrás tenido suficiente con este juego.

El moreno parpadeo un par de veces y luego rio.

-Idiota- murmuro comenzando a marcharse. "claro que no tuve suficiente, y al parecer el tampoco"

-¡oye!

-¡Fortalece las piernas para nuestro próximo encuentro, Kagami! –dijo mientras se alejaba.

-Sisi –Al pelirrojo no le había hecho mucha gracia el comentario, pero también estaba de visible mejor humor, y demasiado cansado para pelear.

-Parece que ya se llevan un poco mejor- comento Kuroko.

-¿Tú crees?- pregunto el pelirrojo, restándole importancia- vamos, estoy cansado.

Ya quería llegar a su casa, para tomar un baño e irse a la cama. Estaba seguro de que esa noche dormiría de maravilla.

**Continuara….**


	3. Partido y estudio

Hola a todos! este capitulo es mas largo a comparación de lo que suelo hacer y espero que les guste. ¡Ah! una cosa que me olvide de aclarar al principio pero supongo que ya lo sacaron por lógica.

Aclaracion: pensamientos en comillas, recuerdos en cursiva.

Azuna-chan21: Muchas gracias! me alegra que te este gustando. Uff si ¿como no amar a esos dos? jaja, siempre admire mucho a Kuroko y lo perceptivo que es. Espero te guste la conti ¡besos!

Yukino: Gracias! y nuestro Kagami es muy fuerte, pero a veces se excede demasiado. De nuevo gracias, es bien sabido que ese moreno me cuesta bastante, pero espero irle tomando confianza a medida que el fic avance. Me pone muy feliz que les guste como escribo, ya que me parece que no doy muchos detalles ni soy muy descriptiva. ¡espero te guste el capitulo!

Zhena Hik: Jajaja ¡aqui tienes la continuacion! y si yo también adore esa escena xD ,gracias por el comentario ¡besos!

**Capítulo 3: Partido y estudio**

"Quiero verlo…" pensó un moreno bastante molesto mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos, en vista de que una luz apagada comenzaba a entrar por la ventana "No. No es eso, solo quiero jugar con el….. ¡Que es prácticamente lo mismo! ¿Por qué estoy pensando estas estupideces en medio de la noche?", comenzó a dar vueltas en la cama en un inútil intento de volver a dormirse. Cosa que no había podido lograr desde que se despertó un par de horas atrás. "Tks, le dije que ganara resistencia para nuestro próximo encuentro, ¿habrá logrado algo en tan poco tiempo?" pensó mientras buscaba el reloj despertador a tientas con una mano, para saber la hora. Ni que fuera a levantarse ¡aún era temprano! O al menos eso creía. Después de un rato de buscar a ciegas, se hartó y saco medio cuerpo fuera de la cama, para ver si el reloj estaba en el piso. Se relajó un poco cuando lo vio tirado al costado de la cama y lo tomo para ver la hora.

-¿¡QUEEE!? ¡Tiene que ser broma! –pensó agobiado para luego dejarse caer sobre la cama, aunque tendría que levantarse pronto. Pasaron cuatro horas desde que se despertó y no había podido volver a conciliar el sueño. Lo que significaba que de nuevo se había hecho tarde y tendría que salir a las corridas para que Satsuki no lo regañara.

Permaneció un momento pensativo en la cama, para luego suspirar y relajarse un poco. "solo han pasado unas semanas, pero…" volteo la cabeza hacia un lado y coloco su mano debajo de esta. Aun sentía en su cuerpo la necesidad de jugar con Kagami, ¿alguna vez tendría suficiente de ese tipo? Comenzaba a pensar que no. Las sensaciones que le recorrían el cuerpo en el momento que los dos se enfrentaban en la cancha… eran indescriptibles.

Se había sentido excelente después de jugar con el pelirrojo y todos lo notaron visiblemente más relajado luego de que eso pasara. Pero Satsuki y sus profesores se encargaron de acabar rápidamente con cualquier sentimiento de tranquilidad…

_-Me alegro tanto de que estés de buen humor Dai-chan- Sonrió la peli rosa, pero Aomine pudo ver una sombra oscura tras esa sonrisa._

_-¿Por qué? –pregunto desconfiado. Conocía bien a esa chica. Habían sido amigos desde la infancia y sabía muy bien que cuando ponía esa cara estaba tramando algo.- ¿Qué pasa?_

_-¿No puedo alegrarme por ti? –pregunto ofendida. El sentimiento de alegría era genuino, pero se notaba que había algo detrás._

_-Ok ok, muchas gracias. Ahora si ¿Qué paso? –el moreno sentía que algo le daba mala espina._

_Satsuki solo sonrió y le tendió una hoja._

_-El entrenador repartió esto durante la práctica._

_-Aja, ¿Qué se supone que…- el moreno se detuvo para comenzar a leer con más detenimiento la hoja que tenía en sus manos- ¿Tanto alboroto por esto? Puedo hacerlo fácilmente –dijo en un tono aburrido, pero a la vez algo aliviado. No era la gran cosa, solo un plan de entrenamiento. "Aunque…" debía admitir que estaba bien pensado y era muy estricto. No sabía mucho sobre entrenamientos pero este estaba específicamente diseñado para la época de frió y hasta venía con una lista de las cosas que podían comer. _

_-Sí, lo sé –Dijo la chica, tranquilamente- no es eso lo que me inquieta._

_-¿Eh? ¿Entonces qué?_

_-Para ser sincera, los estudios- Dijo un poco preocupada- Tu nunca haces nada y de alguna forma milagrosa siempre consigues aprobar, pero…_

_-Oye! –Se molestó - ¡tengo mucha memoria! Eso es todo, por eso no necesito estudiar demasiado y además –se detuvo un momento antes de continuar, algo confundido- a ti también te va bien con los estudios, sigo sin entender._

_Satsuki suspiro. A veces su amigo la hacía desesperar, pero bueno, gracias a eso adquirió mucha paciencia._

_-¿Ya te olvidaste o qué? ¡Tenemos toneladas de cosas que hacer! Tanto lo que tenemos que entregar estas últimas semanas, como lo que va a venir después, y por si no te acuerdas ¡desaprobaste ingles! Tienes que conseguir rápido un tutor a menos que quieras suspender la materia._

_Aomine rodó los ojos._

_-Ya, tranquila ¿estas vacaciones son más largas, no? .Habrá tiempo de sobra._

Aunque eso fue lo que dijo…, esas semanas fueron muy tensas y esta vez sí tuvo que estudiar bastante para rendir bien los exámenes y aun así no había logrado aprobar uno, justo en la materia en la que tenía problemas, por lo que tendría que estudiar durante las vacaciones para levantarla. Era una verdadera molestia y las prácticas no le ayudaron mucho a descargarse. No servía de nada sin un oponente fuerte, y ahí es cuando la voz de Kagami volvía a colarse en sus pensamientos, "_Juguemos de nuevo, Aomine"_ las palabras del pelirrojo le llegaban de repente como una invitación haciéndole desear un nuevo encuentro. Era una propuesta tentadora y tenía muchas ganas de ir a buscarlo, pero en esos momentos recordaba la imagen de Kagami en el suelo y se sentía un poco culpable por hacer que se esforzara demasiado, por lo que decidió ser paciente y esperar un poco más hasta que el otro ganara más resistencia. "Pero…" su voluntad estaba tambaleando peligrosamente. "Como sea…" pensó ya más relajado, tratando de despejar un poco su mente "será mejor que me apresure a vestirme" .Bostezo cansado debido a las pocas horas de sueño y empezó a buscar su ropa.

Luego de vestirse, tomo su mochila y agarro un trozo de pan para irlo comiendo en el camino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Libre al fin! –exclamó Kagami apenas salieron del colegio, feliz de haberse librado finalmente de los malditos exámenes.

-Ahora eres tu quien exagera, Kagami-kun –comento suavemente Kuroko mientras le daba un sorbo al batido que tenía en la mano.

-Vamos, muestra algo de entusiasmo –dijo, estirando los brazos- ahora si voy a poder comenzar a entrenar- sonrió bastante animado.

La sombra de Seirin inclino la cabeza hacia un lado, un poco confundido.

-Creí que ya habías comenzado.

Pensó que a pesar de los estudios, el pelirrojo hallaría algún momento para reforzar aún más su cuerpo, después de todo, solía ser muy impaciente.

-Pues…-comenzó Kagami- en un primer momento pensé en hacerlo, pero volverse más fuerte y ganar resistencia no es algo que se logre de la noche a la mañana y menos con unos pocos minutos al día. Por eso quise dar por terminado rápidamente el tema del estudio para luego dedicarme de lleno al entrenamiento –su mirada se veía muy segura y tranquila.

Kuroko se sorprendió al ver la seriedad con que el pelirrojo tomaba sus encuentros con Aomine y las palabras de este. Conocía muy bien la determinación de su amigo, pero nunca dejaba de sorprenderle. Solo habían jugado tres veces en total y sin embargo se percibía un gran cambio en ambos chicos. Por un lado el moreno había cambiado su personalidad gracias a la tenacidad del otro y a la derrota contra Seirin. Y por otra parte, Kagami había crecido mucho, no solo en lo que refiere a fuerza física si no a madurez emocional.

-Aunque por eso….- el pelirrojo, inclino un poco la cabeza y disminuyo el volumen de su voz.

-¿Qué?

-Ash! ¡No he podido jugar en días! –Exclamo frustrado.

"Oh, bueno….tal vez no tanto como creía" pensó Kuroko, algo divertido por la reacción de su amigo.

Lo había estado sobrellevando bien porque con los exámenes no tenía tiempo para pensar en nada más. Pero ahora DE VERDAD necesitaba de nuevo de aquella emoción que sintió al terminar de jugar contra el moreno.

Caminaron juntos por unos minutos más, hasta que llego la zona en la que sus rutas se dividían.

-Hasta luego, Kuroko –lo saludo, ya de espaldas.

-Hasta mañana Kagami-kun- se despidió el otro.

El pelirrojo siguió caminando sin mucha prisa, disfrutando del frio viento que comenzaba a soplar, refrescando le la cara.

Los días que le siguieron a ese fueron bastante tranquilos, bueno, quitando la ansiedad del pelirrojo por volver a jugar que lo tenía muy inquieto. Era en ese momentos donde agradecía la personalidad tan tranquila de Kuroko, el chico siempre sabía exactamente que decir para calmarlo y aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, le alegraba mucho tenerlo como amigo, ya que sabía que siempre podía contar con él.

Todos estaban emocionados, ya que era el último día antes de las vacaciones de invierno. Apenas sonó en timbre del recreo todos los integrantes del equipo de básquetbol de Seirin, se encontraban en la cancha en ese momento, esperando atentos la "buena noticia" que tenía su entrenadora para ellos. Ya les había dado a todos, días atrás, el plan de entrenamiento que seguirían los días que no habría clases.

-Bien! –Empezó la entrenadora, para llamar la atención del equipo- antes de que empiece las vacaciones de invierno tendremos un partido amistoso –la sonrisa de la chica indicaba claramente, que tendrían un oponente fuerte.

-¿Contra quienes? –pregunto curioso, el As de Seirin.

La sonrisa en el rostro de la entrenadora se acentúo.

-¡Contra Touto! –respondió feliz. Un partido así, aunque solo fuera un amistoso, era lo que necesitaba el equipo para entrar en calor nuevamente y no perder el ritmo, le asustaba la idea de que fueran a bajar la guardia durante el tiempo que no jugarían, por eso decidió programar un partido de ese tipo a último momento y le sorprendió la rapidez con que habían aceptado la propuesta, al parecer sus oponentes esperaban ansiosos una revancha.

-¡¿contra Touto!? –Pregunto sorprendido Koganei- ash, ¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto el último día de clases? Pensé que sería un día tranquilo –se lamentó.

-Así que jugaremos contra ellos de nuevo –murmuro el capitán de Seirin. No podía negar que la idea le emocionaba, la verdad es que en el último partido que jugaron contra ellos se esforzaron hasta el máximo, incluso más de su límite. Le daba curiosidad el saber cuánto habría aumentado la fuerza de ambos equipos.

-Así es, ¡espero que hayan estado entrenando! , y me refiero a fuera de nuestras prácticas –Dijo la entrenadora, aun sonriendo.

-¡Es imposible que hayamos podido entrenar con todos los exámenes encima! –recordó Izuki.

-Bueno, no sean dramáticos…, después de todo deben estar casi en las mismas condiciones que nosotros–analizo la chica, pensativa.

Kuroko dirigió su vista hacia su amigo, ya que no le había oído decir nada acerca del partido.

Mientras todos estaban analizando los pros y contra de jugar contra Touto en su condición actual, un solo pensamiento había cruzado por la mente del pelirrojo. "Voy a jugar con Aomine" un ligero estremecimiento lo recorrió de pies a cabeza ante este pensamiento. Había deseado tanto un nuevo encuentro desde que lo vio por última vez que pudo sentir todo su cuerpo temblar de emoción y alegría debido a las palabras de la entrenadora. Una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-¿A qué hora? –pregunto sin poder disimular la ansiedad.

-Etto…-Riko miro su reloj- en media hora, el partido será aquí así que el árbitro debe estar por llegar.

-¡¿Qué, media hora?! –preguntaron exaltados todos los miembros del equipo, a excepción de Kuroko y Kagami. Para este ultimo el escaso tiempo no hizo más que aumentar su ansiedad.

-Ok- Dijo, empezando a estirar los brazos- Voy a empezar a calentar.

La entrenadora sonrió satisfecha al ver a la estrella de su equipo empezar a correr dentro de la cancha. Esa era exactamente la reacción que espera del pelirrojo. "se ve muy motivado"

Riko comenzó a dar indicaciones a todos los miembros del equipo y estos también empezaron a calentar, pero todos miraban sorprendidos al pelirrojo que parecía emanar vapor de su cuerpo y no podían evitar preguntarse ¿Por qué tanta emoción? Después de todo, ellos ya habían tenido su revancha contra Touto.

Kagami sentía que el tiempo nunca había pasado tan lento, pero comenzaba a creer que algo andaba mal con el "oi, ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Es normal que este tan entusiasmado por esto?" su excitación ante la idea de jugar con el moreno lo inquieto un poco, pero luego se calmó, después de todo él siempre se ponía ansioso cuando sabía que enfrentaría a un oponente fuerte.

Los minutos pasaron rápidamente mientras realizaban los ejercicios de calentamiento y antes de que se dieran cuenta, el imponente equipo de Touto cruzaba las puertas del gimnasio. Inmediatamente pudieron notar la falta de los miembros de tercero, especialmente la del astuto capitán Imayoshi, pero de esa forma podrían ver que tanto había mejorado Wakamatsu asumiendo ese rol.

Aomine rápidamente paso su vista de un lado a otro, buscando a una persona en particular. Su mirada se intensifico cuando lo localizo de espaldas realizando algunos ejercicios de estiramiento, al parecer demasiado concentrado para notar la llegada de su equipo, por lo que decidió captar rápidamente su atención. Tomo uno de los balones que se encontraban en el piso y sin delicadeza alguna lo arrojo hacía el contrario, con gran velocidad.

Los ojos de Kagami se abrieron ligeramente y se iluminaron por un momento con un brillo salvaje, para luego darse la vuelta y atrapar el balón con un ágil movimiento.

-Tan amable como siempre, Ahomine- Dijo el pelirrojo, con una amplia sonrisa. al ver la mano de Aomine aun en el aire y la mirada que este le dirigía, para luego lanzarle el balón.

El moreno lo atrapo haciendo una sonrisa ladeada ante la acción y respuesta del otro y comenzó a caminar hacia el centro de la cancha.

-No seas delicado Bakagami, eso solo fue un saludo- Dijo devolviendo el insulto incluido con su nombre. Pero aun así se podía sentir una especie de armonía en el aire entre ellos. Algo así como una clase de acuerdo tácito: adrenalina contenida, pocas palabras, y luego jugar hasta no dar más. O al menos, así se llevaban hasta el momento.

El moreno se detuvo a mitad de cancha y comenzó a picar el balón de manera provocativa. El pelirrojo capto rápidamente el mensaje y empezó a acercarse.

El resto de las personas que se encontraban en la cancha observaron sorprendidos a las estrellas de sus equipos. Si la memoria no les fallaba, recordaban se llevaban bastante mal, pero los chicos en la cancha sonrían a su rival como si fueran dos viejos amigos que están acostumbrados a tratarse de esa forma. Sin embargo olvidaron este hecho rápidamente para ponerse en fila y poder comenzar con el juego.

-¡Bien, Con esto damos inicio al partido! –Exclamo el árbitro.

-¡Sí! –respondieron todos.

Momoi observo detenidamente a los chicos en la cancha, pero especialmente dirigió su vista al pelirrojo, curiosa. "para causar esas reacciones en Dai-chan…" pensó admirada. Al parecer ese chico había despertado algo en su amigo de la infancia.

El árbitro toco el silbato y lanzo el balón al aire, inmediatamente después los dos capitanes saltaron. Wakamatsu logro tocarlo y Touto tomo el control del balón. El capitán hizo un pase a Aomine y…

Todos en la cancha se quedaron atónitos ¿un uno a uno tan pronto? , apenas el moreno tomo el balón entre sus manos Kagami se posiciono en frente de el para cortarle el paso.

Las miradas de ambos chicos se encontraron. Deseo, impaciencia, alegría, excitación, todas esas emociones que venían cargando desde hacía días mezcladas con las que estaban experimentando en ese momento, fueron transmitidas en un instante con un simple contacto visual.

El moreno sonrió divertido "al parecer no era el único que esperaba ansioso esto" Como si fuera una señal, apenas el eléctrico contacto visual de corto, sus cuerpos se movieron al unísono con una rapidez sorprendente. Bastaron un par de movimientos de ellos para dejar boquiabiertos a todos los jugadores. Cada vez que La estrella de alguno de los dos equipos obtenía el balón, el lugar se transformaba en un campo de batalla donde ambos chicos luchaban incansablemente para tomar el dominio del juego. Sin embargo a pesar de la increíble destreza de ambos jugadores, el juego parecía estar estancado en un empate.

"Esos dos…son verdaderos monstruos" pensó impresionado Hyuga, a la vez que trataba inútilmente de seguir su el ritmo. Y no era el único que se estaba sintiendo así. La forma en que ambos jugadores se movían eran más que suficiente para cautivar la vista de cualquiera.

El básquet tiene muchas características, pero una de las que más destacan es el tiempo que dura un partido. Exactamente cuarenta minutos divididos en cuatro tiempos de diez cada uno, con tan poco tiempo y la distancia de una canasta a la otra, el ritmo de un partido es cambiado constantemente, un solo segundo es una diferencia de dos puntos y a veces lo que determina una victoria o una derrota. Pero esta vez el tiempo parecía haberse detenido en Aomine y Kagami, o más bien, estos creían que así era, porque jugaban como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo y estuvieran solos en la cancha. Tanto así que no se dieron cuenta cuando el partido acabo.

-¡Fin del juego! ¡Ambos equipos, en línea! –Declaro el árbitro, luego de tocar el silbato.

-¡¿EEHH?! –exclamaron ambos sorprendidos, al parecer ninguno había dado todo aun y querían seguir jugando.

-Como escuchaste, Kagami- el capitán de Seirin le dio un suave empujón en la espalda y sonrió- has mejorado mucho –lo alago.

-je, gracias- el pelirrojo sonrió satisfecho, ya que su equipo también se había vuelto más fuerte y pudo notar que sus piernas aguantaron mejor esta vez, a pesar de que no había podido entrenar demasiado.

-¡Sigues siendo igual de idiota que antes! ¡No pasaste el balón ni una vez! –lo regaño molesto Wakamatsu.

-Chst, cállate –el moreno simplemente lo ignoro y se quedó observando como el pelirrojo caminaba hacia la formación para luego hacer lo mismo.

-¡110 - 110 es un empate! ¡Saluden! –Exclamó el árbitro.

-¡Muchas gracias! –dijeron todos.

Luego del saludo formal, ambos equipos comenzaron a salir de la cancha. Aomine camino hasta la banca y tomo su mochila, pero al contrario de dirigirse hacia la salida lo hizo hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo.

-Oi Kagami! –lo llamo cuando este ya se estaba marchando para los vestidores.

-Uh, ¿Qué? –pregunto dándose la vuelta.

-Dame tu número.

-¿¡Que!? –se exalto, sin entender muy bien a se refería el otro.

El moreno rió divertido.

-No te voy a invitar a salir idiota, solo quiero estar en contacto –aclaro divertido.

-¿eh? ¿Para qué?–el pelirrojo aun parecía medio atontado por el partido, así que el moreno suspiro armándose de paciencia.

-¿Para qué más va a ser bakagami? –Cuestiono cruzándose de brazos- para jugar. Aun no tengo mi revancha –agrego para que el otro no pensara que lo hacía solo por diversión.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió un poco por la actitud relajada del otro pero más le emocionó el saber que sus encuentros con este continuarían. Hizo una media sonrisa.

-Vas a tener todos los juegos que quieras, Ahomine- declaro con seguridad.

Este le devolvía la sonrisa, pero con ese toque de suficiencia que lo caracterizaba. Abrió la mochila, saco de esta un teléfono y lo arrojo al pelirrojo.

Este marco rápidamente un número y se lo devolvió.

-Bien –sonrió complacido el moreno, ahora sí podría jugar con el otro cuando quisiera- Hasta la próxima, Kagami- se despidió.

-Oye! Se te cayo algo –dijo el pelirrojo mientras recogía una hoja del piso, para luego mirarla incrédulo- ¿te sacaste un dos?

El moreno rápidamente se la arrebato de las manos.

-No es asunto tuyo –dijo molesto- además… ¡solo fue en esta maldita materia, en el resto me fue bien! –no pudo evitar quejarse al recordar la nota del examen. Justo había tenido que olvidarse de estudiar y esa tipa tuvo que tomar el examen y el recupera torio el mismo día por haber faltado.

Aomine ya se estaba dando la vuelta cuando escucho nuevamente la voz del pelirrojo, hablarle suavemente.

-¿No quieres que te ayude? –la pregunta le salió de los labios antes de que pudiera formularla en su mente.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto algo extrañado.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

-Viví en américa mucho tiempo, así que se hablar muy bien inglés, solo pensé en darte una mano, pero si no quieres…-en la última frase uso el tono clásico de "tú te lo pierdes" haciendo dudar un poco al moreno ¿sería buena idea? No estaba muy seguro de querer llevar sus encuentros con el pelirrojo a un lugar que no fuera la cancha. Se llevaban medianamente bien así como estaban.

-¿Quieres pasar más tiempo conmigo? –pregunto en tono burlón el moreno, tratando de crear alguna reacción en el otro ya que no le gustaba mucho el sentir que no tenia el control de una situación.

-Tks, Quien quisiera! Idiota –dijo repentinamente avergonzado el pelirrojo- solo fue una sugerencia, si no quie-

-Está bien –interrumpió resuelto.

-¿Qué?

-Que está bien, acepto la propuesta – "¿Qué más da? Después de todo así me ahorro el trabajo de buscar un tutor y además podre jugar con el más seguido" –Espero que seas bueno enseñando –agrego.

-Ha! Por supuesto- Dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo. Con todo lo que había aprendido allá definitivamente lo era.

**Continuara…**

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Besos!


End file.
